


Just a Friend to You

by Persephonee



Series: Song Fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto reflect on being “just friends"





	Just a Friend to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo. It’s been a while since I posted here. There are reasons but I don’t really feel like typing them out so, please enjoy!

_ Why you gotta hug me _

_ Like that every time you see me? _

_ Why you always making me laugh _

_ Swear you're catching feelings _

_ I loved you from the start _

_ So it breaks my heart _

_ When you say I'm just a friend to you _

_ 'Cause friends don't do the things we do _

_ Everybody knows you love me too _

_ Tryna be careful with the words I use _

_ I say it 'cause I'm dying to _

_ I'm so much more than just a friend to you _

Akaashi was on his way home from his last class of the day when it happened. He heard it coming, but it was a little off putting when the attack came from behind. 

“AAAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAAWWWWWSSSSHHHHHIIIIII!!!” Akaashi only had a moment to prepare himself for the impact of Bokuto’s hug. His arms latched around Akaashi’s waist and he was spun around, and he swore one day, he’d get a terrible sunburn from that smile. 

“Hello Bokuto-san. How was your training camp?” The people around them hadn’t seemed to notice the loud man’s yell- they’d probably gotten used to it by now. 

“It was great! I got to hang out with Kuroo the whole time! He and Kenma finally got together!”

“Oh, good for them.” 

Bokuto went on talking about the training camp, walking Akaashi back to his apartment, and he couldn’t help but smile. It had only been a week, but he’d missed this. Since their last classes were right next to each other, Bokuto always walked back with him.

The taller man’s words echoed off the bare walls of the stairwell as they made their way up. Akaashi’s neighbor was also just getting back. “Oh Akaashi-san. Hello, how are you?”

“I am well thank you. How are you?” Akaashi responded politely.

“I’m good. I see your boyfriend’s back from his trip, that must be nice.”

“Oh, no- that’s-“ Bokuto cut off what would have been a very embarrassing exchange. 

“Nah! Akaashi and I are just friends!” The neighbor looked surprised.

“Oh. My mistake. Have a nice evening.” With a nod they disappeared into their apartment. Akaashi’s cheeks felt hot as he unlocked the door. 

They discarded their shoes on the shoe rack and collapsed into the couch. Well Bokuto collapsed onto the couch, Akaashi crawled into his lap and rested his head on his shoulder. He was probably a little too big for this, but it had been a week so give him a break. They’d been dating in secret for about a year now, and it had taken its toll on them. “Friends don’t do the things we do,” Akaashi muttered. 

One of Bokuto’s arms circled around his waist while he ran his fingers through soft, short black hair. “I know.”

A few days later brought a lunch with what Oikawa had dubbed the ‘Pretty Setter Squad’ which included Oikawa, Sugawara, Kageyama, Kenma, Akaashi, plus their (both official and unofficial) boyfriends.

“So you two finally got together?” Oikawa raised his eyebrows at Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma nodded. 

“He finally worked up the courage to ask me out,” the setter replied, smirking. His boyfriend squawked in indignation, but didn’t say anything. 

“That leaves Akaashi as the only single one, right?” Suga put in. The tips of Akaashi’s ears got pink.

“Wait they’re not dating?” Kageyama looked like a piece of his universe is cracking.

“GWAAA!! What!” Hinata had the same look on his face.

“Ah, no. Bokuto-san and I are just friends.” Kageyama and Hinata shared a look. 

“But- what about-“

“That’s enough you two.” Suga gave them his Sugamomma look(trademark pending). The two were quiet after that, which was strange for Hinata, but Akaashi didn’t complain.

When they were leaving Suga pulled him aside. “You know he loves you right?”

Akaashi looked to where Bokuto and Kuroo were messing around with Hinata, while Daichi shook his head. The owl like man had this bright, wide smile that made Akaashi’s heart melt a little bit. He nodded. “I know, it’s just… complicated.”

“You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you two are dating, but you just haven’t told anyone.” Akaashi choked on air.

“But we both know, if you two were dating Bokuto would be shouting it from the rooftops.” All the black haired man could do was nod.

“Anyway, it was good to see you. You’re going to the recreational game this week right?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll see you there then.” Suga smiled then turned to where Daichi was still shaking his head. “Daichi! Come on!”

_ When there's other people around _

_ You never wanna kiss me _

_ You tell me it's too late to hang out _

_ Then you say you miss me _

_ And I loved you from the start _

_ So it breaks my heart _

_ When you say I'm just a friend to you _

_ 'Cause friends don't do the things we do _

_ Everybody knows you love me too _

_ Tryna be careful with the words I use _

_ I say it cause I'm dying to _

_ I'm so much more than just a friend to you _

Bokuto stared hungrily at the volleyball sailing through the air. Sure, he always wanted to spike any set, but this one was special. This was one of Akaashi’s. And it wasn’t for him. Instead he was running to block Iwaizumi’s spike.

Though they’d been to these recreational games countless times, the strange feeling of not being on the same team as _ his _setter never went away. It especially stung when Akaashi and Iwaizumi were on the same team. 

Now, Iwaizumi was not as tall as Bokuto, nor was he nationally ranked, and he wasn’t hoping to get onto the Japenese national team either. Hell, the guy wasn’t even single but none of those facts made Bokuto want to drag Akaashi away from the other spiker every time they talked any less. It’s just that… Iwaizumi was _better_ than Bokuto. He was a better ace and a better partner, focused and serious. He didn’t fall into anything resembling Bokuto’s depressive moods and Akaashi didn’t have a list of his weaknesses. 

The game was over now, and the two were talking about something and Akaashi was smiling. Not in a way that would be obvious to anyone else, just a slight curved in the corner of his lips, but just that small thing made Bokuto’s heart sink and his throat close. “Uh, hey, Akaashi!”

He walked over, knowing that interrupting a conversation was rude, but he didn’t really care. “You want to come over to my place and watch a movie?”

“Oh no thank you, Bokuto-san. It’s late and I have class in the morning.” And there was that tiny, tiny smile again. 

“Oh alright, then I can walk you home!”

“Ah, Bokuto-san that’s not necessary-“

“But Aka-chan! Don’t you know walking alone at night is dangerous?” Oikawa has appeared, his arms latched around Iwaizumi’s arm. It reminded Bokuto of how possessive Oikawa was. 

“Oikawa-san please, I can handle myself,” Akaashi insisted. 

“Fine! Then I’ll just walk you home.” Oikawa smiled sweetly at them. “Or better yet, I could get Iwa-chan to walk you home and Bo-chan can walk me home!”

Akaashi sighed as a bubble of strange, confusing emotions rose in Bokuto’s chest. While he wanted his boyfriend to be safe, he still didn’t want him and Iwaizumi alone, no matter how much he knew that neither of them were single. It was dumb and irrational, but he couldn’t shake the feelings that one day his setter would find someone else. Someone better. 

“Fine. Oikawa-san, if it makes you feel better, Bokuto-san can walk me home.” The bubbled popped as Oikawa smiled triumphantly. 

They walked to Akaashi’s apartment in comfortable silence. Before leaving to go to his own apartment, Bokuto kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and wished him good night. 

A couple hours later, Bokuto was getting ready for bed when his phone dinged, alerting him to a text. 

**Akaashi**

Hey

**Bokuto**

Hey. Everything ok? You usually don’t text me this late

**Akaashi**

Yeah

**Akaashi**

I just… miss you

**Bokuto**

I miss you too, but weren’t you the one who said it was too late to hang out

**Akaashi**

I know, I’m sorry

**Akaashi**

I think I’m ready for people to know

Bokuto sat bolt upright in bed. See, Akaashi was the one who wanted to keep them a secret and Bokuto, wanting Akaashi to be comfortable, agreed. 

**Bokuto**

YOU MEAN IT????!??!1!?!

**Akaashi**

Yes

_ You say I'm just a friend to you _

_ Friends don't do the things we do _

_ Everybody knows you love me too _

_ I tried to be careful with the words I use _

_ I say it 'cause I'm dying to _

_ I'm so much more than just a friend to you _

“AKAASHI!!” This time, Akaashi saw Bokuto coming and so he was better prepared. The hug, the spin, and he was set down, but now he was able to stand on his tip toes and kiss his boyfriend properly. 

When he pulled away, Akaashi knew that today was the day he got that sunburn. “What the fuck.”

The couple turned to see Kuroo and Kenma standing there. Kuroo’s mouth hung open in shock, while his boyfriend looked as passive as ever. “When did this happen? I thought I would have to lock you in a closet before you two got together!” 

“Last year. I was just nervous about telling people,” Akaashi said, a little sheepish. 

“Shit,” Kenma muttered. “I owe Shouyou 500 yen.”

Kuroo began squawking at Kenma, and Akaashi took the chance to slip away. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is kind of a warm up fic for a bigger fic that I want to start working on, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to get around to it. Let’s hope! Anyway, if you’d like to come talk to me about dumb volleyball boys my Tumblr is queenofbinge <3


End file.
